


Aleksis, Max, and the Kaiju Breakfast

by Danni_Lea



Series: Shatterdome Atlanta Fanfic Slams [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Shatterdome Atlanta 2014 Fanfic Slam, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_Lea/pseuds/Danni_Lea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2014 Shatterdome Atlanta Fanfiction Slam. The prompts were randomly drawn from bags and you had to write a fix based on the prompt.</p>
<p>I cannot remember the exact prompt from a year ago, but I do remember:</p>
<p>ALEKSIS KAIDONOVSKY - HANNIBAL CHAU'S SHOP - BREAKFAST</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aleksis, Max, and the Kaiju Breakfast

SHATTERDOME ATLANTA FANFIC SLAM 2014

Aleksis Kaidonovksy - Hannibal Chau’s Shop - Breakfast

If Aleksis was ever forced to talk to anyone about this…situation outside of his wife, he will deny anything ever happened. That or he’ll pin it on that cocky kid of Herc’s. Max is Chuck’s dog after all.

“Stop trying to eat the Kaiju,” Aleksis growls. “It’s not your damn breakfast.”

The dog just continued to drool on the floor. 

There was no way Aleksis was getting out of Hannibal Chau’s kaiju cemetery without cleaning it up. He could feel it.

“Why the hell did you bring a dog to my shop Kaidonovsky?” Hannibal drawled.

All the warning lights went off in Aleksis’ mind. Hannibal yelling was predictable. Hannibal calm was dangerous.

“I lost a bet with Chuck Hansen,” Aleksis deadpanned.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and looked down at Max who was still gnawing on a kaiju bone and drooling on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This one won the award for the crackiest fic. Thanks, Crow.


End file.
